


Taking One for the Team

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chatroom Conversations, F/M, Humor, Light-Hearted, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: In the end, Zen had to give up his underwear for auction.





	

You squirmed uncomfortably in your chair as your fingers hesitated on pressing the keys. You debated as to whether or not you should confess on what you had just done. In the messenger, you saw that Yoosung had sent several more messages, asking whether or not you were still there after not replying for a good amount of time. Taking a deep breath for preparation, you brought your attention back to the messenger.

 "Fuck," you muttered under your breath when you ended up accidentally dropping your phone from the surprise of having Zen enter the chatroom so suddenly just as you were about to explain the situation to Yoosung. You quickly retrieved your phone from the floor and hastily replied on the messenger.

 You inserted a "lol" at the end of your message to seem lighthearted, but behind the screen, you were in a bit of a panic. You had no idea just how you were going to explain to the RFA members—especially Zen—the e-mail you just sent to one of the potential guests.

 You found the corners of your lips tugging upwards at the concern Zen showed. Well, you assumed it was concern; you never really could tell on the messenger, but the idea entertained you.

  
  
You took a few deep breaths as your fingers clumsily glided over several keys. A part of you really hoped that Zen would be understanding of the choice that you had made, but you weren't quite sure. It's true that you've felt like you've gotten close to Zen the past few days, but it wasn't like you knew exactly how he was and how we would react to your news.

  
  


You quickly took a screenshot of the e-mail you had sent to the General Fan Club and sent it over on the messenger, but not before erasing the e-mail address. You can never be too careful with Internet safety and privacy after all. As soon as you sent the screenshot, the messenger was filled with Yoosung's "lol"s and a few keyboard smashing here and there. Amidst that chaos, you saw that Zen had left the chatroom. You were about to type in the messenger that you had to go do something—the guilt of selling out Zen weighing heavily on your mind—when your phone vibrated and rang to life. Jumping slightly from surprise, you felt yourself start to sweat when you saw the caller ID. Zen was calling.

"I'm so sorry!" was the first thing you shouted into the phone the second you picked up. "I'm really _really_ sorry!"

"Babe, calm down," you heard Zen speak with an even tone, catching you by surprise. You had expected him to be yelling at you. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" you could hear the confusion in your voice yourself.

From the other side of the phone, you heard Zen chuckle, sending the butterflies in your stomach aflutter. "I think I'm too surprised at the news to get angry."

So if he wasn't shocked, he would be angry? You found yourself apologizing once more before you could stop the words from leaving your mouth. "I'm sorry; it's just—I really want the party to be a success, and if I don't get enough guests to come, I won't be able to get the good end!"

"Good end?" Zen repeated. "What do you mean?"

Whoops. You didn't mean to say that. "It's nothing," you tried to shrug it off. "I just meant that I think the party will end off on a good note if a lot of guests come over. That's all."

You heard Zen hum, "I don't think you're wrong, but I'm still not sure how I feel about auctioning off my underwear just to have guests come to the party." Before you could apologize once again in the brief pause Zen made, he continued. "Well, I wouldn't mind doing it, but..."

"But...?" you urged the young man to continue.

"You'll have to give me your underwear in exchange."

" _ **What**_?!" you screeched into the phone before realizing you would disturb the neighbours if you continued speaking in that volume. You lowered the volume of your voice to a more reasonable one. "Ngh, well, I mean, I guess it would only be fair..."

"I was just joking babe," Zen replied. You can hear his smile from his teasing. "You don't need to take it so seriously. ...Though it _would_ be pretty fun if I owned one of your underwear."

"You're mean," you pouted into the phone, but both you and Zen knew that your words held no ill-meaning.

"Says the one who sold me out," the young man answered cheekily. "Seriously though, I wouldn't mind auctioning off my underwear if you do something for me in exchange."

"What is it?" you asked, slightly nervous but somehow feeling much more calm the longer this conversation went on.

"Go on a date with me after the party."

"What?" you asked Zen to repeat, thinking that perhaps you had heard him wrong.

Zen chuckled once more at your response, "I actually wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I don't want to force you. I want you to decide for yourself as to whether or not you want to be my girlfriend, but for you to decide, I think it would only be fair if you made your decision after we spend some time together. What do you say?"

You waited for a moment before answering, allowing Zen's words to sink in first. "...Sure. I'd like that."

From the other side of the phone, you could faintly hear Zen breathe out. Was he holding his breath the entire time while waiting for your response? You decided not to ask, but the thought of it caused your cheeks to slightly warm up. "Okay then, it's a deal!" the young man responded enthusiastically, and you couldn't help but find yourself smiling. His energy was infectious.

* * *

The party had ended and all of the guests were gone by now. All that was left was the cleanup. Feeling tired from everything that happened these past two weeks, you decided to take a break and sit down on a nearby chair. During the party, you tried to maintain a proper posture and figure befitting for one as a host of this grand party, but now that everything was done and over with, you allowed yourself to lean back on the chair with your head leaned all the way back, hanging off of the back of the chair while your legs were stretched all the way in front of you.

"So tired..." you groaned.

"Good job today," you heard a familiar voice speak to you.

Bringing your head up, you smiled towards Zen who knelt beside your seat before taking one of your hands and planting a gentle kiss on your fingers. "You did such a wonderful job with the guests, princess," he praised you. "Everybody's thankful for all the work that you've done."

"I'm glad I was able to be of some help."

"You deserve to rest," Zen said. "Though, I hope you haven't forgotten our deal. Once you're all rested up, I'll take you on the best date of your life."

You smiled at the young man beside you, "I look forward to it."

"Speaking of our deal," Zen continued as though remembering something. "That was a really intense auction back there. I was surprised to see you be so fierce as you placed your bids against my fan club. Thank you; you did all that so you could return my underwear in the end, right?"

A nervous laugh escaped your lips as you fumbled with your words, "Y-Yeah, that was _totally_ the reason why..."

Oh no, you were going to need to discuss your other deal with Jaehee later...

**Author's Note:**

> The chatroom conversations were a bitch to recreate. Next time I have write something that chatroom-heavy, I'm just leaving it as plain text.


End file.
